Transformers: Rise of Galvatron
by TheRose2012
Summary: "17 years ago, a great evil was destroyed. Megatron – wielder of this evil – was killed alongside another wielder, who was thought to be a friend. Many of our human allies went off to live their lives, returning to see us and help us when needed." "17 years had passed since the evil was banished from earth... or so it seemed..."
1. Intro

**Hey all! Here is a little story that has been stuck in my head for ages I plan on this being 3 stories long, and as you can see in the title, it's the rise of Galvatron! :D Enjoy XD **

_Optimus Prime POV..._

"17 years ago, a great evil was destroyed. Megatron – wielder of this evil – was killed alongside another wielder, who was thought to be a friend. Many of our human allies went off to live their lives, returning to see us and help us when needed. Within that time, Samuel James Witwicky married and had two children to Carly Spencer. Their first was a little girl named Rachel Samantha Witwicky; a girl with the same character and courage as her father. The second and last, was a young boy named Daniel James 'Riker' Witwicky – who was named by an Autobot himself. He was more like his mother."

"General William Lennox still fought courageously for his country while he and his wife Sarah had their second child – Alexander Joshua Lennox. He was brave and intelligent like his parents."

"In another state, in Jasper, Nevada, a healthy boy was born to local nurse June Darby. Jack grew up without a father, but took on his traits of courageousness compared with his mother's shyness."

"A large Hispanic family had only just had their final child – Rafael Esquivel. Being the youngest made him the center of the family, but that is not what he wanted."

"Finally, in another country entirely, a young Japanese girl was born. But Miko Nakadai was completely different from most girls her age. Liking heavy metal music and things that went boom _**(*Cough* Michel *cough* Bay) **_she was sent by her parents to America to study, but also to find friends that where similar to her."

"16 years had passed since the evil was banished from earth... or so it seemed..."

**Ooooooooooooo... a lovely cliffhanger for you haha, hoped you like the intro, yes that why its short. **


	2. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAIL!

**So here is chapter 1 Please don't expect me to be uploading every week, sorry I have small chapters, I know , but I have two other stories to write, and this has been in my head for so long, I need to get it out thanks :D BTW Wheelies somehow manages to transform into a phone and Brains into a laptop as we know :)**

* * *

_Rachel's POV_

12:45. 1 hour until my exam finishes, and I'm already done. My best friend Miko was sitting next to me huffing and harring as she worked her way through the exam. _Has she got her... _yeah she has. Miko somehow manages to cheat in important exams without getting caught. So unfair. I found that the day we met her. Yeah, me, Alex and Jack, just chillin' at the back...

_It was 8:45 in the morning, the start of another boring day of exams. For some reason our teacher was running late – as well as jack. It wasn't long until he burst through the room about to explode with a load of apologies, except there wasn't a teacher to say sorry too, so he slowly made his was to our desk at the back._

"_What did I miss?" He asked, plopping himself down in his chair._

"_Nothing much," I replied," Miss Herons is late."_

"_Really? Awesome.. Although, I wonder why." 2 minutes later we found out._

_Miss Herons came though the class door with the new girl everyone had been talking about. An exange student who had been swapped for little miss gorgeous. The new girl was a miracle!_

"_Class, sorry I am late." She started," Would you please say hello to the new girl, Miss Miko Nakadai. She shall be with us for... How long was it again?" She asked tilting her head as she did._

"_2-3 years miss.." The new girl – Miko – whispered, too afraid to say anything loud._

"_Ahh, that's right. Hmmm... Now where can you sit.." She ran her bony fingers around the classroom looking for empty space. I knew where she was gonna put her._

"_There." Straight at me. "Can you see over there? Go sit next to Miss Witwicky." Told you so. Miko scrambled over, afraid of being at the front, and sat down quickly next to me. We sat there in an awkward silence until Alex broke it._

"_Soo... You're from Japan right?" She nodded her head very slightly. My turn._

"_Urmm.. What do you like?" She looked at me very cautiously then spoke._

"_Video games-" Really? "Heavy metal, big things that go boom." To be honest, I wasn't really listening to the last part, only wondering what games she had._

"_So, what type of games do you like?" This time jack asked._

"_First-Person-Shooter, mainly. But I don't mind RPGs."_

"_Oh really? Hey Rachel here is an expert on First-Person-Shooter games, aren't you Rache?"_

_I nodded my head with a simply huuhmm We probably could have sat there for hours finding things out about Miko, and also ourselves if it wasn't for stupid Miss Herons to stopping us._

"_Children, I know you are interested in the new girl, but now we have the last exam to do today, remember?" Miko looked kind of hurt so I wrote on a note saying:_

_**Don't worry, she does it all the time, the exam will be easy and she doesn't even know my name, and she's had me pretty much every year! XD **_

_Miko smiled at me as the papers began to fill the class. It was half way through the exam when I noticed an IPod sitting in Miko's hand. __**Cheeky bitch **__ I thought __**cheating!**__ I wanted to laugh, but I saved it for later as some stupid phone decided to ring. That was the day when I began to fail all my exams – well... most :P_

I knew If I didn't get to an under populated area soon, stupid Bubbles AKA Wheelie would ring and complain. So I carefully put up my hand and asked;

"Miss, can I go to the bathroom please?" Miss Herons looked up at me, and gave me the warning look which was created for me..

" You have 5 minutes, otherwise you fail. I will collect you in 3."

I carefully slid out of my seat and got to the door, opened, turned and fled from the room to my locker. I punched in my code then grabbed the bag that was stuffed neatly inside, and ran to the toilets. Wheelie was the first to get out.

"Thank Primus I'm out! I was die'n in there!" He stretched and walked around a bit. We only had like 1 minute before I was called back. Brains quickly dropped out smoking and ran himself under the tap (Faucet) to cool down.

"Hurry you too! Get back in the back before the teacher comes!" That never happened.

Only a few seconds later – enough for them to transform – Miss Wilde – an assistant teacher walked in to me with a laptop and phone in my hands. I knew what she was thinking. It happened every time.

"Headmasters room. Now." I slowly walked past her ready for what was about to come next.

_**..._...Transformers..._...** _

Turns out the punishment was more than I expected. Dad was called in and Principle Andrews explained everything... down to a tee.

"Sadly, I am going to have to suspend Rachel for 2 months until her exam resits." He said not really caring.

"What? Suspend! It was only one exam-" My dad –Sam- bellowed. _Great..._

"Has Rachel not told you about the others?" Actually concerned that I never told my dad.

"What others?" He questioned.

"The other exams she has failed due to cheating?"

"What- I never- Rachel." He said calmly, "Go to the car please." Now whispering :S

"Thank you for calling me in Principle Andrews. I will make sure she studies and works hard." And with that dad left. Going to the car. About to yell at me.

**_..._...Transformers..._..._**

Well, if silent could be any more awful then it already was, then I had just found out. The hard way.

"Soo... what's for tea tonight?" I asked trying to stop the depressing silence, but that was never going to happen.

"No changing the subject Rachel. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sternly still concentrating on the road.

"Because..." I whispered, hoping to get myself out of this one. Again, no chance.

"Because what Rachel? Because I'm going to shout at you? Yes. Because it's going to change you grades? No. We would have found out anyway because of your report!" He shouted, causing wheelie and brains to come out of there shell. I think even I was pretty scared.

"Well?"

"I don't know..." Shrugging as I said it.

"You don't know what?" God, he was torturing me!

"I don't know why dad!" I said, raising my voice.

"Don't you shout at me young lady! When we get in you are going straight to your mother and telling her everything! Wheelie and Brains will be gone until your resits are-"

"Good! I couldn't care less about Bubbles and Candy!"

"Over. You are grounded, and that means no TV, video games, internet – and dare I say it – No Autobot Base! Understand?" I shrank back a bit. No TV, fine. Not Video games or Internet, fine. No Autobots? Wait. That a bit over the line.

"No Autobots? What about Bee?" Defending myself by throwing my arms up and down.

"That right! No Autobots! As for Bee, yes you are allowed to see him, but- no going out of the house!" Finally! Home appeared.

"Fine!.." I shrugged turning to the window. We pulled into the garage. I looked up at dad, "Can I see Bee for 10 minutes please?" I asked quietly, hoping he would agree. He sighed.

"Yes, but after ten minutes, I want you inside and speaking to your Mom." He walked away into the house as I approached Bumblebee.

"Hey 'Bee." I smiled looking at the 'bot in front of me. He flashed his lights to show he knew I was there, then quickly transformed.

"Hello..Rachel." he replied with a series of radio and beeps.

"How are you today?"

"I am..Good I..have just came from.*a mission*" He said beeping the last part. Poor thing lost his voice processor when he was a kid.

"Great." He laughed at my fake enthusiasm.

"Whats wrong.. with you my friend?" he made me look up.

"Bubbles and Candy screwed up on me again! This is my fifth fail in a row 'Bee! What am I gonna do?" I huffed as I sat on the old car that was meant to resemble 'Bee.

"Woow there buddy.. Calm down!..If there's anything you need me to do, I won't be far away."

"Thanks." I smiled weakly then went inside the house, knowing that Mom was going to shout, and that Riker and Raf will find out.

"Rachel Samantha Witwicky." I heard mom's stern voice say.

"Yeah Mom?" I smiled another weak smile onto her hoping her punishment isn't as hard as dads. Unlikely.

"5 fails in a row.." She sounded like she knew all alon- Riker. That snitch. "Care to explain?"

_Rikers POV_

Well I'm gonna have to explain this before Rache finds ou- wait, she already has... When your mom and dad force information out of you, you can sort of keep it to yourself and lie, but of course that would be wrong and my allowance would be dropped so lying and keeping info, was something that was never gonna happen.

_No-ones POV_

The discussion went on for around an hour and 'Bee was told to look after Rachel while Carly and Sam where in work. So while everyone went to bed – humans and Autobots alike – too Cybertronians stayed awake.

"Optimus," Ratchet called.

"Yes, old friend?" Came his reply.

"I want you to see this. Tell me what you think."

"It looks very familiar, in fact I think the last time I saw this was-"

"16 years ago." Ratchet finished for him, "Yes, I also believe that this is the return of..."

**S'up peps? Like my longish chapter? Good! Cause you aint getting another one! Only messing! Dun dun duuuuuuuuun... Whats happening? XD See you soon, Please Review :D xxx**


	3. Oooooo, whats this?

**Sorry! I can't be bothered with explaining why I haven't updated, so if you really want to know, then go to my other story 'Whoaa!' :D Btw, it was my birthday on Monday, so there's one excuse! Mwahahahahaaaaa x Another thing, Rache is said like r – A – ch with an A not an a x Enjoy :D**

_A few days later.._

_Rachel's P.O.V..._

Today was another crappy day of study. 'Bee had been asked to look after me today as mom and dad had gone to work. They believed that 'Bee would be sensible and have me studying all day until 'school' had finished. Well. They had that wrong.

It was probably 11 in the morning when bee had come into the house in his human alt mode*. The scruffy blond 16 year old came in wear a yellow t-shirt, black skinnys and black and yellow hightops. Typical of a bumblebee. He walked over and wrote on one of my papers "What time are your parents back from work?", Ohhh I love this car...

"Mom will be home around 6ish and dad around 9 tonight." I shrugged, sort of happy that Hot Rod was picking Riker up from school today. 'Bee wrote on the paper again, "Wanna go for a drive?" I smiled. Who couldn't like him?

_Miko's P.O.V..._

One word to describe how I felt today. Crap. Crap crap CRAP! The stupid school had suspended Rache from school, which was totally crap as I had no friends in school. Jack had completed his exams and was waiting for his results, and Alex didn't have an exam until tomorrow, so he was studying at home. So. Unfair. For some reason, I hadn't felt like cheating in today's exam, so I guessed I have failed it. The only good thing to look forward to today was seeing Bulkhead at the end of class. 2:15, not long until I get to blast some music with good old Bulk! I picked at my 'lunch' and grabbed a book from my bag; Chemistry. Crap... Honestly, I had to pick the sciences! Well, it was my own fault for choosing to become a doctor. I only chose it to prove to people that I was good in something other than destroying stuff. Perhaps one day, I will be able to go back home to Hahaoya and Chichi*, and show them that I can be good like them. Well, that's something to look forward to! I smiled and looked down at the book in front of me, _time to get studying._

_Rachel's P.O.V..._

We had been driving around for about an hour when Bee got the call.

"Optimus Prime to Bumblebee." Primes voice came through the radio.

"_Bumblebee here Prime," _his beeps and whirls responding,

"I need you to return to base-"

"_But Prime, I have Rachel. She's not in school for a while."_

"I am sorry Bee, I wasn't aware of that. Is it possible that other arrangements can be made?"

This time, I was the one to speak, "Optimus, I'm sure my dad would allow me to go to the base," inside I was jumping with joy, "Only if I bring a book though."

"Then that shall be done. We look forward to seeing you Rachel, Prime out." As soon as his voice faded, I let out a little squeal.

"Yes! Finally! I get to go out," I was all happy until Bee interrupted me.

"_Rachel, your dads gonna kill you if he finds out your not at home."_ I inwardly shrugged.

"Yeah, but Bee I have no choice. I can't stay at home alone can I?"

"_True."_

"Well then, let's go get the book I'm not gonna read," I said while we sped off for home.

_Minutes later..._

We arrived at the base* without any hassle. Unlike any other day, there were more soldiers outside. _Whats going on?_ I thought. Bee was let in pretty much straight away, and the soldiers surprisingly let me in as well. We were met up by General William Lennox – or Mr. Lennox to me.

"Bumblebee," He smiled seriously, "And Rachel- Aren't you meant to be in school?" He asked as I got out of the Camero. I started walking up to him and explained my situation. A few minutes later we were greeted by Charlotte Mearing and her little crew. She instantly stared at me.

"What are you doing out of school." So I had to explain again... _I should make a recording _

"As much as I don't want you here," she paused, "Your family has proved valuable to NEST. Now, I do believe Optimus has something we need to know of?" she started to walk to the balcony where Seymour Simmons was standing*, soon Mr. Lennox placed his hand on my shoulder and nudged me forward towards them. As I walked, I noticed that all the transformers where there, so it must be important.

_Optimus Primes P.O.V..._

Once I knew everyone was there, I moved away from the support that was holding the relic. It wasn't long before I started to speak.

"I have called you all here today because recently, Decepticon activity has been uncovered The reason for this was unknown until we found this." I pointed towards the relic, "This relic is known as the 'Power of Doom' simply because it holds ultimate power. It is one of cybertron's ancient relics, that in ones hands, can create a power which you can destroy the universe with." Mearing was the first to speak.

"You say it gives you 'ultimate power', so what is that? Is it like a gun or a sword, or do you absorb the power like a sponge in water?"

"You could say that it is a sword or a gun or anything you want it to be, it is that powerful, it can change shape depending on the situation." Surprisingly, Rachel spoke out.

"So what your saying is that, if you really needed a gun or a knife to defend yourself, it can morph into one so you can use it?"

"Precisely." She shuffled back a bit, as if she was embarrassed that she spoke out.

"If this weapon is that powerful, shouldn't it be kept in hiding, in a safe of some kind." Simmons said.

"Yes, we need to keep it in hiding for as long as we can, so we can find a way to destroy it, but the last time we kept something in human protection, the 'Cons got it and used it to revive their leader."

"Wait what? Destroy it?! You're saying that you are going to try and destroy some relic that is – according to you- one of the most powerful things in the universe?"

"What you fail to understand Agent Simmons, is that if the relic goes into Decepticon hands, you will not have air to breath." He backed away, obviously thinking when G. Lennox spoke.

"Decepticon Activity? How? I mean they're leaderless aren't they? Megatron was killed, so unless he's not dead, then they must be like rebel Cons!" This time, Ultra Magnus answered.

"General, even leaderless, decepticons will always go for a fight, even with one against 10, it's just how they think." I turned to my brother, knowing that even on the dead crust of Cybertron, the Cons still fought, and even succeeded in hurting him.

**Soooo, how did you like chapter 2? Please review, I would love feedback so I can make this story better Btw, the * nest to something means I am going to explain it down here:**

**The human alt is like the hologram that is used in some comics, please PM if you want to know who each Autobot looks like :D**

**With Miko – because she is Japanese – she used the Japanese words for mum and dad – Hahaoya meaning mum and Chichi meaning dad.**

**Finally, at the end of DOTM when Simmons is 'arrested' it doesn't happen in my story and he and Mearing are partners.**

**Sorry if Optimus was OOC, he's a hard character to do :S More characters will be introduced in the next few chapters then the action will appear :D See y'all! xxx**


	4. Thoughts

**DONT KILL MEEE! I'm soo sorry for the huge delay – I have excuses! School started so everything has been hectic and as I live in another country, my family have been visiting for the past month or so every weekend – giving me no time to write. If that doesn't satisfy you, I might have to change the uploading routine. Its every 3 weeks I think **** soooooooo, how are you all? I do like reviews-good and bad- so please review **** Haha enjoy :D**

**Also: I do not own Transformers-Paramount and Hasbro do- If I did Optimus Prime would be narrating my life, and do you think I would be getting the bus to school-nooo wayyy, Bumblebee would well take me :D xx**

_Mysterious hooded mech in the distance a few hours into the night..._

"So what it so important that needs me?" The mech asked.

"Master," A shadowy figure came out from the trees, "The Autobots are in possession of an ancient relic..." The mysterious mech suddenly leaned forward into the light. The light reflected off the purple paint and gave a faint shine to the black on the rest of his body.

"An ancient relic? What _is_ it?" he asked ever so carefully. Even though he trusted his SIC that ever little bit, he knew he could be sending him into a trap.

"It appears to be one of the weapons created by Primus himself master, although I don't know if this is true or not." The SIC murmured, "Soundwave tells me little."

"Well then Starscream, you'd better find out."

_Alex's POV..._

3:00am. _I suppose it's the stress of the exams,_ I thought as I was pulled out of sleep once again. Usually after an exam I would be flat out, but tonight? No. My brain hadn't stopped buzzing. I checked on Webook to see if Jack was online, and it turns out the only person that use it at 3am was Sierra – Jack's ex. With nothing to do, I grabbed a book and started to study, but after half an hour, I was getting nowhere.

"Stupid head. Why can't you just sleep?" I moaned to myself. I decide the best way to get tired was to go for a walk, so I grabbed my jacket and put some shoes on and crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone – especially Annie. As soon as I got outside, I regretted it. It was boltic*. It was too late to go back indoors so I started to jog around the farm. I avoided the woods, knowing that all creatures come out at night (I don't really want my head bit off by a snake :S) so I found my way over to the old 'abandoned' barn – Ironhide's place. As I sneaked over to the door, I made myself known by bashing on the rusty lock – probably scaring 'Hide in the making. I laughed as the old mech grunted and shifted into place. Opening the door I casually walked in still grinning as he looked down on me.

"Stupid boy. Next time you do that you will have a cannon up your aft!" He muttered. But we all knew he _never _meant that, but we also knew he wasn't going to admit – any time soon – that he liked us.

"You said that the last time Hide. I know you won't do it," I smiled then went over to the 'hang out'.

"Alexander," He started, "Why aren't you recharging?" Ha ha, he was concerned.

"Sleep Ironhide, sleep. And I'm not _sleeping_ because I'm not tired." I stated.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Then why has your heart rate went up?" And he had me. That was the only problem with transformers – they knew everything. Alright, technically, I had been lying – but only half lying.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed at the face he was pulling, "I can't sleep because dad was quiet all night. It was _worrying_. Have you got any idea why?" It was pointless asking, I knew he knew what was going on.

"What makes you think I know why?"

"Because you go to every meeting with dad and the Autobots." Revenge was sweet

"Fine," He sat down and let me climb onto his hand before saying anything else, "On Cybertron..."

_Optimus' POV..._

It was worrying. How the pit had an ancient relic – that is supposed to be lost btw – found its way to earth? The last I had heard about it was in the legends and myths I had been told as a boy. It was a weapon of mass destruction and manipulation, it was said to change those who wield it. Even those stronger. But the even more worrying thought was 'what if?'. What if the Decepticons new about the relic, and they come to claim it? Pit would break loose and _when_ they changed, Primus knows what could happen. I tried to think away from that. I thought of the new 'Bots that had come. Well, _new_ was probably the wrong word to use. They had come around 10 years ago, and since then, had adapted to the human way. I remember when they first came, Prowl had nearly glitched, Bulkhead had nearly crushed him, Blurr had whizzed around the desert that many times, I lost count after 5 and Sunstreaker had complained about his paint being scratched. Why they had been together I have no idea. But they weren't the only 'new' bots*. Actually, the others weren't new bots at all. The matrix had used its powers on Jazz, Que and Ironhide to bring them back. I still wonder if they wanted it. Jazz had been happy to see Epps and the rest but there was something about him that made him _change_. Ironhide was happy that he could see his little Annabelle and the Lennox family – even he was surprised when they had another child*. And Que... Well, he was happy that he had Ratchet to compete against in science, although, I have heard a few bangs coming from his office*. As I came out of my thoughts, I hadn't realised I had started walking out into the open air. Earth was a peaceful and beautiful planet, and although her species can be quite violent, they are not so different from us. Despite the calmness of the countryside had on me, my thoughts of 'what if' reappeared. If my predicament was correct, I knew we didn't have long to enjoy this freedom – if _He_ was rising, _We_ were falling.

**Sorry again for the realllyyyy late update, I am truly sorry **** I am also sorry for Optimus being OOC :S**

***1: List of the bots that will be appearing in the first of my series is:**

**Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, the Twins(Sunstreaker and Sideswipe), Bulkhead, Que, Jazz, Magnus, Arcee, Prowl, Blurr(:D) and more will come into it later I think **

***2: In these stories, Transformers tend to only have one child not two or three.**

***3: It's Wheeljack. He loves his bangs.**

**I do like reviews-good and bad- so please, please, please review and enjoy October! Next update in a few weeks, Bye! xxx**


End file.
